


Разврат и Бдение в Башне Бдения

by XMRomalia



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins, Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening
Genre: Burlesque, Group Sex, Multi, POV Male Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 06:38:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8435386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XMRomalia/pseuds/XMRomalia
Summary: Страница кодекса, так и не попавшая в игру. Которая, в принципе, и не должна была попасть в игру... но кого это волнует?





	

Что было, то было - и с языка не снять, и глазами не развидеть, сколь бы не хотелось и сколь бы не желалось. Был вечер, кажется, ранней осени, и была луна, что освещала нежными, мягкими лучами окраины Амарантайна. Чудный вечер для этих земель, лишенный тумана, горести и невиданного, металлического аромата, что несся сюда прямиком из морей. То было обычным для этих земель – может, этот запах вызывала кровь пиратов, что сгинули в пучине вод. А может, я этого не исключаю, причиной были сгнившие лодки и ржавые мечи, что щедро разбросаны были близь крутых скал – кто знает, кто знает.  
И знаете, сумерки бы были чудесны, и были бы прекрасны. Если бы, право дело, не орава стонов и криков, идущих с верхних этажей Башни Бдения...  
  
И знаете, ладно бы позабыть об этом - стражи ведь, как-никак, тоже люди - но дернул меня нечистый дух и нечистая плоть узнать, что происходит. Пошел я к дозорным, конечно же, не без требования жены - бедняжка какой-то там час ворочалась в постели и все никак не могла уснуть, причитая на мой выбор домика и на то, что «чертовы Стражи без Мора вовсе распоясались!..»  
  
И пошел я, значит, одевшись достаточно легко, ибо надеялся на Командорово понимание. Она, ха, пускай и была магичкой, проявила недюжинное благоразумие в свое время, открыв храм Священного праха всем верующим андрастианинам – и, знаете ли, я почему-то был уверен, что и сейчас все пройдет гладко. От моего дома к Башне было не очень долго, где-то полчаса ходу, но как пришел, то диву дался - чисто вокруг башни, и ни единого Серого в округе.  
  
Изумился я, да не сильно - решил проверить, что там происходит.  
_"Ну не может же быть что-то хуже Мора"_ \- решил тогда я.  
  
И я, честно скажу вам, очень, очень сильно ошибался.  
  
Ступив на верхние этажи, я все давался диву, сколь прямо пропорционально усиливались стоны да крики. Вот что не этаж – а лучше слышно, что не шаг – а чей-то порочный окрик! И при том, ха, стражей по-прежнему не было вокруг. Как исчезли, под свет провалились!  
Дивиться, конечно, было чему - обычно стражей пруд пруди было что вокруг самой твердыни, что в ней самой. «Вот и думай теперь, - думал я тогда, - отчего они все пропали».  
  
Дверь, ведущая на верхние этажи, была заперта. Но, Андрасте клянусь - стоны шли именно оттуда! Порочные, страстные, полные порока и неведомой грязи!  
  
Решил я, мысленно взмолившись Создателю, заглянуть в замковую щель. Ведь как иначе, без возможности зайти, я мог узнать, что там происходит? Узнать, чтобы после рассказать Командору, узнать, дабы после – при первой же возможности! – нажаловаться королю на Серых Стражей, что мешают честным ферелденцам спать.  
Но знаете?  
Лучше бы не знал. Ничего, ничегошеньки не знал.  
  
Командор, лихая женщина, с нечитаемым выражением лица имела распластанного на столе сынка бывших хозяев этих земель, Натаниэля. Он был связан, по рукам и ногам его струились, точно змеи, ремешки, а он сам - стонал в кляп, запрокидывая голову и дрожа в неведомом экстазе. Ноги его были на плечах Амелл, и, Создателем клянусь - она получала от этого действа немыслимое удовольствие! Какое, пожалуй, только и может получать женщина от подобного совокупления. Насчет Нэйта же? О, поверьте мне – он получал от этого порочного действия не меньше услады, чем его Командор.  
  
... Вокруг же был полнейший хаос.  
Кто-то из стражей пил, кто-то дрался, разбивая носы и губы в кровь, но в основном все занимались настолько жаркой любовью, что мне до сих пор трудно вспоминать это действо без собственного возбуждения. Жаркого, липкого, приправленного чужими стонами и возгласами. Девушки, парни, стар и млад - все были равны в этом порочном действе, и все доставляли друг другу удовольствие, равное которому я и помыслить себе не могу. Кто-то занимался этим, как и командор, один-на-один – а некоторые, представьте себе, предавались любовным утехам сразу вчетвером! Как? О, Создатель, это невозможно передать словами. Это просто нужно узреть. Но поверьте мне – тот, кто увидит это, никогда и ни за что того более не забудет.  
  
Больше всего, право дело, мне запомнились (помимо командора, конечно же!) эльфийка и коссит, сидящие в углу. Она, почти полностью обнаженная, пела какую-то похабную серенаду, покачивая головой и растирая слёзы по щекам. Великан же – клянусь, я был готов к тому, что сейчас узрю самое ужасное и самое порочное зрелище в своей жизни! - лишь косился на девчонку, изредка доливая ей пойла. Когда же та задремала – он укрыл её плащом с гербом Хоу, а после, что-то говоря, взял на руки и унес в неизвестном направлении. И все это, просто представьте себе, под аккомпанемент немыслимых похабных вздохов!  
  
Конечно, я покинул Башню, как только рассудок вернулся ко мне. Записать это я решился лишь сейчас, спустя многое время - и, по правде коли сказать, мне до сих пор стыдно за то, что я видел. За то, что я узрел, подглядел, точно самый отпетый злодей. Но, знаете, раз видел это я - должны об этом узнать и остальные. Не дадим ложным россказням о Стражах и их доблести отравлять разум нашей молодежи!...  
  
**_\- Из записок Брата Дженетиви, обрывки которых были найдены в камине нынешнего Стража-Командора, Солоны Амелл._**


End file.
